The Rip Off Marathon
by noodletwin
Summary: Rated for everything. This will parody everything and anything I can think of. A new parody every chapter, with something resembling a plot. Next up? Nothing but Austin Powers! YAY!! ^_^ now read it!
1. Rocky Horror Picture Show

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the neat little copyright logo on it, so please don't make my self esteem any lower then it has to be.   
  
This is a rip off of everything and anything, starting with.............. the Rocky Horror Picture Show!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime, somewhere, driving in a car.   
  
Johnny was getting quite bored on his trip, so he started humming to himself. Not really knowing where he was going, but being in a good mood he hummed, it got progressively louder untill he distinguished a tune and began singing at the top of his lungs "DAMN IT, DEVI I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!" Johnny sang all his feelings out for Devi, seeing as he had nothing better to do and had left his Die-ary at home and had nothing to tell how he felt. After finishing a rather loud and actually decent song, he imminently let go of the steering wheel, letting his little gray car slammed into another one going the opposite direction.   
  
"FUCK!!" he cursed. He got out of his car to see........  
  
MEANWHILE in a car going the other direction.   
  
Here we have Devi driving her car, trying to get home after a rather tense meeting with her new boss, Dan Vado at Slave Labor Graphics. This prick didn't seem as bad, she thought to herself. She reached for her a Fiz Whiz in her cup holder, but as she did so, she heard a loud screech, and before she realized what was happening, a loud crash-ey noise was made and she saw a rather familiar face in the other wreck in front of her. Oh no, she thought to herself, not HIM!! At least its not Zim. She had been talking to some little kid in a trench coat named Dib. He was at the Slave Labor Graphics building trying to prove that Rikki Simons was a Yeti.   
  
Johnny got out of the car and went pale when he recognized the other driver. He was glad he hadn't brought Reverend Meat on this trip, for he knew he would never get him to shut up. He inspected the damage and realized that he would either have to pay for all this or............... but he couldn't. He just literally stated everything inside of him he knew about her in song. He sighed as she came out infuriated that not only was her car wrecked, it was in some ghetto neighborhood. She quickly came to her senses and unleashed herself from the grasp of her seatbelt. She climbed out of her car with her worst death glare and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!?!!!"  
  
Johnny paused to think and said "Why has the brain freezey lid forsaken me?" He pointed to a small red stain on his lap, that was only visible on every other stripe considering it was black and white striped, which was almost a given.   
  
Devi looked at him and tried to conceal herself. She heard the oh-so fimilliar voice of Sickness say "You still like him, you cant deny it." She shook her head and looked an Johnny. "You lucked out seeing as my cell phone's battery is dead."  
"Well, you can always go ask to use someone's phone. Look, their's a house right their," He bluntly pointed out.   
  
"Your coming with me," She said grabbing Johnny's upper left arm and dragged him to the house they were right in front of. It was pretty odd looking, with the large tubes protruding from the sides and connected to the other buildings on the sides, the awkward color scheme, and those little lawn gnomes.   
  
Devi rung the doorbell and a litte greed dog answered, screeching "HIIIYEEEEE!!" to greet the two.  
  
Devi looked down at the dog rather startled by its green appearance and capability of speech. "Could we use your phone?" she asked.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" It screeched. He lowered voice and asked "You wanna know why?"  
  
"Why?" Johnny said, not noticing, or caring for that matter that a little green dog was talking to them. He had seen too much shit for this to even seem odd.   
  
"BECAUSE YOUR LUCKY!!!! I'M LUCKY!!!! WERE ALL LUCKY!!!" the dog loudly screeched.   
  
"We get the point," Devi said. "Can we use your phone?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said leading the two into the house. The little dog, however was distracted by a taco that was laying on the floor. He immediately engulfed the taco and sat to watch the Scary Monkey Show on the large televison.   
  
"What are you watching?" Devi asked, looking at the television with disgust.   
  
"Scary monkey," he said, eyes glued to the television.   
  
"Can you let go of —"  
  
"GIR, HOW DID THESE STINK BEASTS GET IN THE HOUSE?!?!?!" A short green kid with no ears yelled at the talking dog now identified as GIR.  
  
Devi actually granting Johnny's request let go of his arm. He stood up at his full height and laughed. "And who are you?"  
  
"Well, you should.............. fear,   
that my rein of doom is near,  
and my Tallest had sent only me,  
To do an Armada's duty,   
  
'Cuz I'm a sweet Irken invader,  
and Zim is my name,  
if you don't obey me,  
then you will suffer pain!  
  
Soon you will obey my fist,  
and as you can already see,  
its attached to my Irken wrist,  
you will obey it most likely   
  
Muahahahahahahhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," He finished with an evil grin. He looked at the two and asked "who are you?"   
  
"I am Johnny, but considering I would like to use your phone, you may call me Nny. This is Devi," He said, pointing at her.   
  
"I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY!!" GIR screamed, leaping out of his doggie suit and dancing. He leapt out of his suit as people in black in white outfits that looked oddly like animators from a certain animates series jumped from everywhere and began dancing along to the music that wasn't their. "LETS DANCE AGAIN!" GIR squealed as the dancers obeyed and they did it again and again and again and again until.....  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE GIR!!" He looked at the people in his living room and said, "Come now, where I can per- I mean so you can use the telephone."   
  
Johnny's instinct was not to trust the kid, and he whispered his suspicions to Devi, "Don't trust him, he's an alien."  
  
"Oh, COME ON!" Devi yelled at Johnny. Zim just looked back at them as if THEY were the ones not native to this planet.   
  
"Yes, come," Zim said, leading them to the trash can. He stepped into the trash can and invited them to stand in it. He held out his hand as to invite them in. Johnny looked in, seeing it was some type of elevator and thought to himself, what the hell, why not.  
  
Devi was another story however. "I'm not going in their."  
  
"It's not garbage," Johnny said. He further explained, "If you look in, it's an elevator type thing. I have one like this in my house."  
  
Devi's eyes widened for a quick moment, but then she relaxed and said "Fine."  
  
They went down the elevator and as they reached the desired floor, they stepped out and promptly, two large vacuums emerged from nowhere and tore their clothes off. Johnny and Devi were both left to their undergarments, Johnny in black and white stripped boxers, while Devi fashioned black silk everything (respectable, I'm not going to describe her underclothes you perverts,) while Zim laughed a diabolical laughter that could send chills up maybe a mongoose's, or five year olds (for that matter) spine.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WE ONLY WANTED TO USE YOUR FU(KING PHONE!!" His face was a bright pink, seeing as he never would expose himself this, especially in front of Devi. Apparently she felt the same and covered herself as much as she could.   
  
"Quiet pathetic Stink Beasts, or I'll make my experiments much more unbearable then the tests of my new Doom machine!!" Zim shouted at the two tall people half naked before him. He realized that they thought this practice of stripping clothes may not be considered normal, so he quickly went to retrieve a set of black trench coats he had taken from a few of his test subjects. One in particular had red spiky hair and shinny oval glasses while the other was slightly shorter, heavily tattooed, and had a ring on his finger. He put their insides on the outsides.   
  
"What is this Doom Machine?" Johnny asked, now curious as to what was going to happen.  
  
"This machine is going to send a wave of DOOM across the world, and leave it for me to conquer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"But won't you be dooming yourself if your trying to conquer it, and hencefourth dooming all mankind but dooming your own plans as well?" Johnny stated this, staring Zim in the eye, trying to get the weird little green kid to give up and give him his clothes back.   
  
"Your claims annoy me, like the Dib humans. He's not a problem anymore though, take a look!" He said, then went into his diabolical laughter as he spun the wheel of a door revealing Dib, frozen solid in a capsule.  
  
Devi shrieked and then went to rant in a rage, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!!! HE'S A FUCKING FOURTH GRADER!!! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!"   
  
"May I tempt you?" Johnny asked, suggestively holding out a few knives for Devi to choose from.  
  
Devi heaved a sigh and said, "Johnny, I doubt those will do anything to him. Look at him. He's got a little robot slave! He's more then likely armed with some type of self defense system."  
  
"So right you are stink beast, and now I must show you how incredible my defenses are! Watch me as I release the Dib human and he won't be able to move an inch!" Zim walked over to a panel of buttons in front of a monitor and pushed a red one. He watched Dib snap into consciousness and attempt to run and laughed insanely as a robotic arm emerged from the mesh of wires above to grab Dib's draping trench coat. "See?" Zim looked around to see that Devi and Johnny had made a run for it.   
  
On the topic of Devi and Johnny, they were both running around one of the basement levels, frantically trying to find a way out. Johnny managed to find Zim's storage unit in something resembling a closet, except it was huge and full of random things. Some were obviously alien technology, while some was just pointless stuff like a supply of squeaky pig toys. Their clothes were pointlessly tossed into a corner, strewn across a large plexi-glass taco. Johnny promptly changed while Devi hid herself behind a stack of boxes labeled "anal probes."   
  
A few minutes latter, Devi emerged from behind the crates and asked "So Mr. My-house-is-just-like-this, how the hell do we get out of here?"  
  
Johnny thought for a second then claimed "Right above us, theirs a tunnel and it should lead right out under the couch." After saying that, a little steel figure flew from the hole above, fell to the linoleum floor then screeched "GIMMIE TACOS!!!!!"  
  
Devi looked at Johnny then said to the little robot in the sweetest voice she could find and said "If you bring us upstairs, we'll get you all the tacos you want, so just bring us up and into the room with the TV and we'll give you tacos, lots of tacos."  
  
GIR smiled and grabbed both Johnny and Devi's ankles then rocketed upwards and through the couch, causing some injuries to both Johnny and Devi. When GIR dropped them on the floor, Johnny twisted his ankle while Devi had sprained her wrist. Nothing to serious, but enough to slow them down. GIR immediately went to the TV and began watching the Scary Monkey Show, completely forgetting about the promised tacos. "Lets go," Johnny whispered, leading Devi out the door. Seconds after stepping out of the door, they were trapped by lawn gnomes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for the Rocky Horror Rip off part! Now review!! ^_^ Please? 


	2. Deathmatch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Persons who's name is "ME" but isn't me as in Noodletwin, that was Mr. Vasquez. ^_^  
  
Now for chapter two, I rip off celebrity Death Match!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The only door that lead out of the room opened, with Zim on the other side smiling demonically. Dib arose from his seat on a crate of random objects and said "I have a deal for you, Alien!"  
  
"And what would that be, stink beast?" Zim shot back, not one to give up.  
  
"A fight between the both of us! If I win, Me Miss. D and Mr. C an leave. If you win, you can use your Doom machine on me first!" Dib had a gleam in his eye. He was up to something.  
  
"Fine then. I have just the place for this too, come now, all of you vile earth beings, to the elevator," Zim said, leading the group.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Dib and Zim were in a boxing style ring with an irken logo printed in the middle. This was one of Zim's............ oddest things in his collection of stuff. Devi and Johnny were in an observation booth a few yards away from the ring, with a microphone in front of them. Zim had instructed them to be announcers and do announcing type things, and had GIR be his audience.   
  
Johnny leaned to the microphone in front of him and began doing a commentary due to lack of anything better to do. "Welcome to Paranormal Doom Fight, I'm Johnny C."  
  
Johnny nudged Devi in the shoulder after a few seconds to cue her in that its her line. She looked up from her outwards gaze to nowhere and muttered "And I'm Pete Suhut." Johnny reached for his boot, and Devi quickly blurted "I mean Devi D!"   
  
"Well, looks as if this isn't a fair fight. Zim has that pak thing and all Dib has..... is..... well himself," Johnny said, trying to amuse himself. He looked at Devi, trying to get her to say something. "It isn't a fair match up, is it DEVI?"  
  
"Wha- oh, of course not," Devi replied, who was more worried about where her Mace went. She was about to pass out in fear. She was sitting next to a homicidal maniac and in the underground base of an idiotic alien.   
  
Gir walked up to the arena and pushed a red button on the side. The bell dinged for round one to begin. Zim went up front and used his pak to generate the spider legs. Zim charged the laser, and just as he was going to shoot it, the bell dinged. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?" Zim yelled. He looked over to see GIR in a fit of giggles. GIR pushed the button a few more times, distracting Zim with the shrill dinging of the bell.   
  
"Well look what we've got here," Devi said. She figured she had nothing better to do so she might as well play along. "What will Zim do?"  
  
  
"Never mind Zim, looks like Dib is up to something," Johnny observed, noticing Dib doing something with his pants.   
  
As a yellow liquid streamed from Dib's midsection, Zim was at the end of the shot and shrieked in agony from the yellow substance frying through his skin. "Well look at that, looks as if the mighty Zim has a weak point," Johnny exclaimed. He was happy to see that Zim's skin was being fried through. Devi on the other hand was appalled and was vommiting to her right, making a bit of a mess.   
  
A few seconds later, Zim stopped screaming, or stopped existing, whichever came first and Dib was relived in more then one way. "Well, that was interesting," Dib announced to the two who made their way down from the platform to the arena floor. "Now how do we get out?"  
  
"I thought you knew," Johnny said.  
  
"Is their anywhere I can get something to drink," Devi asked, the taste of vomit fresh in her mouth.   
  
"Well, according to how much I can remember without my laptop, I'd say were about fourty levels underneath the ground," Dib hypothesized.   
  
"Then the only way out is to go down, then up," Johnny said, recalling his own home.   
  
"What?" Devi and Dib chimed together.  
  
"Underneath the ring is a door. We go under and down through the trap door, and then up to the ground floor," Johnny explained. Just because he always used the stairs in his home, he knew the elevator routes too. Besides, going down the stairs scares the victims more, he thought.   
  
"You better be right," Devi said. Her mace was in her pocket and she was more then glad to use it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah, I know this was very short, but the chapter are probably going to be like that......... Next up is Kareoke and song fics rip offs!! REVIEW!! 


	3. Songfic?

Disclaimer: This is really ticking me off that I have to say I own nothing every time. Damn it.   
  
Next chapter. More fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After running through various floors, the crew had concluded that they were lost. At least they were lost somewhere with something to do. The room they decided to take a break in had another form of entertainment. Probably left over from one of Zim's unknown schemes.   
  
"A Kareoke machine?" Dib looked rather confused at the room that was set up as a kareoke bar, complete with a soft drink machine, tables, and an endless stock of various CDs kareoke compatible.   
  
"Looks like it to me," Devi said after downing a can of Poop cola. Johnny had discovered a brain freezey machine, and sat enjoying a brain freezey.   
  
"Well, it seems safe here for now, so anybody want to give it a try," Dib asked.   
  
"I'll go if Johnny goes first," Devi said. She always wondered what a homicidal maniac would sing....  
  
"May I at least finish my brain freezey," Johnny asked. He wanted to finish his freezey. It was good too, extra syrup.  
  
"I guess that leaves me then," Dib said to himself. He stopped to think, then decided on his song. He thumbed through a stack of CD's until he found the right one. Smash Mouth's Astro Lounge. Dib placed the disc in the machine and waited for the music to begin. And it did.   
  
  
"You, you look to the Tall for answers,   
Your face glowing in green,   
You cringe at the thought that there's something out there  
Suddenly anger turns to a stare   
A million tiny light bulbs shining   
Through morons across the country  
Little green men   
Questioning my head before the truth  
And morons screaming  
And the children gather and wonder  
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head  
The wonder why it is so big  
It's not please stop makin' fun of me   
You smile because you think its funnySomeday the truth you will finally see  
My head is normal and  
And that Zim's an alien and  
He's a moron of all!  
Little robot screaming tacos  
saving them for food tomorrow   
And the children gather and wonder   
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head  
  
  
A million morons wondering why its  
big and making me want to scream   
Its not big you stupid   
Fucking morons its normal zims an alien, IDIOTS!  
And the children gather and wonder   
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head  
Dib's Head!  
  
Okay, I'm done," Dib finished. "Your turn Mr. C."  
  
"Call me Nny," Johnny said while shuffling through the stack of discs, trying to find the right song. He knew it was perfect with a quick revision of words. He placed the disc in the machine, skipped to the proper track, picked up the microphone and waited. He tapped his toe patiently. The heat from the spot light was causing him to sweat a little bit, so he wiped his head with his black and yellow stripped sleeve. The song also suited his shirt. Devi began to laugh. The song started and Johnny tapped his steel toe to the beat. He opened his song to start singing.  
  
"All I can say is that my life is pretty plain   
I like watchin' the puddles gather rain   
And all I can do drink a freezey or two  
and speak my point of view   
But it's not sane, It's not sane   
  
I just want some one to save me   
But it will never be that way  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today So stay with me and I'll have it made   
  
And I don't understand why I don't sleep every day  
And I start to complain that there's no rain   
And all I can do is read a book or kill today  
And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape   
escape......escape......escape"  
  
Johnny danced through the guitar solo, making Devi laugh. Johnny didn't like that. He walked up to her and sang in front of her. Staring at her.  
  
All I can say is that my life is pretty plain   
ya don't like my point of view   
ya think I'm insane   
Its not sane......it's not sane.  
  
Devi pulled out her pepper spray and misted Johnny's eyes. His eyes squinted and he fell backwards. He lay on his back and kept singing. His eyes were closed and he covered his eyes with his hands.   
  
"I just want some one to save me   
But it will never be that way  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today   
So stay with me and I'll have it made  
  
aaaaaaaaaaw,  
aaaaaaaaaaw,  
aaaaaaaaaaw,  
aaaaaaaaaaw." Johnny opened his eyes, despite the intense stinging. He arose and sat far away from Devi.   
  
Having caught on to the trend of altered lyrics, she went to choose the song desired from the stack of discs. She went to the stage and waited for the music. It came like a spur of light on her face and she sang lightly when the time came.  
  
"Run  
Running all the time  
Running from invaders  
Or you right by my side side  
  
Me  
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You yearned to kill the most  
I'm so sorry that I'm screamingLeave me now, no need for bleeding  
Don't let me fall in mid run  
  
  
Running, running  
As fast as I can  
I really hope you faked it  
(Do you think he faked it?)   
I'm running  
Keep unconscious, man  
So I can get separated  
  
Be  
Be the one I fear  
Be the one I hate most most  
Please stop terrorizing me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
I work so much to keep on going  
So you can't try to slit my throat.  
  
  
Running, running  
As fast as I can  
I hope you hurt you bastard  
(Do you hurt you bastard?)   
I'm running  
Blood drenched in my had  
Dripping over everywhere  
  
Running,   
As fast as we can  
That alien is chasing us  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Your holding my hand  
so we don't get separated  
  
  
  
  
  
(Music solo)  
  
Running, running  
As fast as we canI really hope you make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated," Devi finished, a proud look on her face. Johnny and Dib had their jaws dropped in aw at Devi's voice. A shadowed figure stood in a door way and began to clap.   
  
"Good job, vile earth beings," the shadow said. It stepped into the light, and their stood Zim, full of vengeance and ready to hurt Dib very badly. "COMPUTER, GRAB THE DIB HUMAN!!" With that stated, a mechanical arm dragged Dib off. Zim completely forgot about the other two.   
Little did he know, that the two he left were about to spoof on one of the best video games ever developed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Only a certain amount of reviews will have me update and tell my favorite video game. ^_^ 


	4. Legend of Zelda: Kazoo of time?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so leave me alone you mean rule people!!  
  
I'm sorry about the delay, but I kinda went all out insane a few nights ago, but I'm sure you really don't want to hear about that, after all, it IS supposed to be a funny fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time, or maybe about five minutes ago, a young man was captured, and he needs to be saved by somebody. Somebody with a big blade, a mysterious past, and a female that's always trying to correct him. No, I am not talking about Link, that was years ago, the example set with Romeo and Juliet alongside with the myth Pyramis and Thissbe taught me if a story got really old you could re-format it so its kinda diffrent and not get in trouble, so its Legend of Dibby, Ramblings That Nny makes In Which Take Up Too Much Time. Last time we left our heros, Dib was stolen by the Evil Invader Zim, and that leaves Johnny and his sidekick Devi to find and save him, or the fate of the world depends on it!!  
  
"Are you sure we go this way," Devi asked for the hundredth time, sounding awfully like Navi.  
  
"Dib could be anywhere in this mess, this place is poorly constructed, and difficult to navagate, and voice activated, at least at my house, you actually knew how to get from one floor to the next!" Johnny looked frustrated about the navigation, and angered at his sidekick for questioning him for the twentieth time.   
  
"Why don't you keep a knife out, you never know when something will spring out," Devi said. (Note to non gamers, Navi is Link's Fairy and Navi is very annoying and always BLATANTLY foreshadows when bad things are coming.)   
  
"You will be quiet as I do so," Johnny stated drawing the longest blade he had from his trench coat. He was slightly more then ticked about this whole matter. Devi stayed silent as they both ventured forward. They came to a spiraling staircase that went upwards. They kept following it and following it and...........  
  
-Two Hours Later-  
  
They came to a room decorated like a mid-evil dungeon. A large mechanical teddy bear slightly resembling Shmee fell from the ceiling. It let out a ravenous roar and lifted its arm to thwack Johnny. Johnny just darted between the legs of the giant plush toy, thrusted his blade into the bears back and tore the seem, letting large quantities of cotton spill from its back. "Well that was easy," Johnny said. A door magically appeared from nowhere on the other side of the room from where they entered. They opened the door and came to a hallway. They headed down the hallway and followed it and followed it.....  
  
-Another two hours later-  
  
And following it and following it and they finally came to large set of doors. Johnny opened it and it led to an elevator. Without hesitation, they pushed the only button and went in the elevator. They slowly moved upward and upward and upward.......  
  
-Another Two hours Later-  
  
and upward until they came to a sudden halt. The doors opened to reveal Zim playing a kazoo to "The Monster Mash." He looked at them surprised that the two humans managed to find him. He pocketed his little instrument and screeched "HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY BEAR MONSTER?!?!!"   
  
"It was easy," Johnny said. "The harder part was the stairs. My feet hurt."  
  
"Fine then, now you will SUFFER! THE DOOM MACHINE CANNOT BE AS BAD AS MY WRATH, WHICH YOU WILL FACE!" Zim produced his mech legs and caused a small two feet around him to fall into some bottomless pit beneath him. Johnny and Devi stepped backwards a few steps.  
  
"I can't stay here while you battle Zim because..... I just can't," Devi said. She magically flew away to the front of the house to wait for Johnny to save Dib. Johnny was stuck facing Zim alone. Isn't that just peachy?  
  
Zim stood on three of his mech legs and used the fourth to make a small ball of electricity. He hurled it at Johnny, but he easily dodged it by leaning slightly to the left. Zim tried again, and Johnny leaned to the right. Johnny walked forward, leaning to the left and right (somewhat resembling a penguin with all his black and white clothes,) jumped over the small gap, and hacked Zim's mech legs. He fell into the pit and never returned again. A rose colored crystal with Dib imprisoned fell to the ground and shattered on impact.   
  
"Thanks for saving me Mr. C," Dib said. A blue shimmer of light emerged next to them. "What's that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Johnny replied. He stepped forward and into it to investigate, but got trapped in a blue crystal on impact with the floor. Dib went to bang his fist on the crystal but it pulled him in. The crystal magically disappeared, then reappeared in front of Zim's house. The crystal faded away, Dib and Johnny quickly stepped away from each other.   
  
"I take it you won," Devi said.   
  
"I think so," Johnny said. He looked to the two cars that were smashed up. He turned to Dib and asked "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliff hanger, right? Probably not! Oh well, just review and make me happy....... any ideas? Review and tell me! Your idea may just show up! Wow!! 


	5. MiniNny!

I don't own these characters or austin powers or things like that, okay?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib looked At Johnny and said, "No, if you're so good at killing people,why dont you have one of your victim's phones?"  
  
Johnny sighed and said "I'm a homicidal maniac, not a homicidal theif, throw me a fricken bone here!"   
  
Dib sighed and groaned "I'm better off talking to a wall."  
  
"Why don't you go make love to the wall?" Johnny asked.  
  
Dib mumbled, "Yeah.... I'm really gonna belive in wall's talking."  
  
"Whats that Dib? You want to start walking?" Johnny questioned, then put his pinky to his lip.   
  
"Yeah, I want to walk countless miles to my house, then walk to yours too.... Moron..." Dib was extremley irritated. He did not like the way Johnny was being so stupid.   
  
Devi was getting frustrated. "SILENCE!! Since you two have been fighting, I have flaged us a cab." The three boarded the taxi.   
  
"Where to?" the cabby asked.   
  
"To the MEMBRANE RESEDENCE" Devi screached. Johnny rubed his ear while Dib had a blank, expressionless look on his face. He reeeally hated these people now. For no reason either. He was dropped off at his house and the cabby immideatly brought Devi and Johnny to Johnny's house.   
  
As the two exited the car, a high pitched squee-ing noise could be heard from the neighbor's house. "Whats that?" Devi asked.   
  
Johnny replied, "My next door neighbor named Todd Casil who makes an obnoxiosly high pitched noise whenenver he is scared, so I affectionatley call him: Squee."   
  
Devi walked into the yard to see the child, "He's like a clone, but one sixth your size!" She seemed shocked.   
  
Johnny thought for a seccond then said, "I shall call him mini me! .......... But before I tell him, I think I'll get some doughnuts!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I FINALLY though of an idea! Yay! Anyone who can guess whats next in my *gasp* last chapter, gets a cookie! That last thing Johnny said should be a hint! XP review now! 


End file.
